


stay cool

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo never thought he was cool, but there was no one with him to argue over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay cool

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I wrote a drabble and then this happened.

Kyungsoo isn't sure how he ended up here so quickly. All he knows is the obviously younger man looks good spread out beneath him, thighs spread wide, and ass squeezing around his cock.

He stills, grinning as he slides his hands down from his knees. It's gentle, he doesn't hurriedly shove his legs up, but he eases his legs into his chest. While he shifts on his knees, he looks over the man beneath him, watching him catch his breath. 

The stranger moans loudly, full lips parted and sweat clinging to his skin, his hair messed up from Kyungsoo having tangled his fingers in. He thrusts hard, watches bliss contort his features before letting his eyes close. 

Loud moans make up the most beautiful orchestra that Kyungsoo's ever heard. They shudder through the other man, sometimes shaken and broken by Kyungsoo's thrusts. 

"Fuck I'm gonna come." He manages to breathe out before he comes, untouched, cock twitching on his stomach as lines of white paint across his abdomen. And Kyungsoo shudders as he does, feeling him squeezing his cock tighter now. After thrusting twice more, he follows and pushes his hips forward hard, moaning loudly himself when he hears another cry.

When he can breathe evenly and open his eyes again, Kyungsoo pulls from him and cleans himself up. He's already tired when the younger man gets up from the bed and disappears into the bathroom and he's almost sleep when he comes back, but he feels him climb into bed and fall asleep in his side.

But, despite their closeness, Kyungsoo wakes alone in the bed. There's a note on the bedside table and he hopes it has a number because he would most definitely enjoy seeing him again. Though there are only two words on the scrap of paper, three of you count the name: _Stay cool - Jongin_

For the rest of the day, he's slightly saddened. That is, until he checks the pockets of his jeans and finds another piece of paper with a number on it. 


End file.
